Lucky Us
by Rointheta
Summary: Rose wakes up in the middle of the night by the Doctor talking to her belly.


_This is the second fic in my 2013 Advent Calendar!_  
**prompt**: "Would you write a Ten-Too talking to his unborn child while he thinks Rose is sleeping?"  
**prompter**: pbabala  
**beta**: resile

* * *

**LUCKY US**

* * *

"…and then she jumped up on his back and climbed up until she could grab ahold of his eyestalks and pull! Yes, she did. She almost pulled them clean off! And that big monster let out such a wail that he dropped me. And I rolled away, drenched in his saliva. Had to toss that suit! Luckily, I used to have ten identical suits hanging in my wardrobe. But now that I'm– Weeeell, not human. Definitely not human. Humanish? Humanesque? Eugh. No. Human, human, human… Hm…"

Rose tries to focus on the voice drifting through the heavy clouds of sleep surrounding her. Although she cocooned herself in her covers when she went to bed, she feels the chill of the room hit her bare body. Warm fingers caress her stomach, circling her belly button, ghosting over her lower abdomen; warmer breath wafts over her skin as the Doctor continues to speak, voice soft and hushed.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh, right. The Vhlsspit. Yes, yes, I know. It's not the easiest thing to pronounce, but it's what it's called. Your mum called it Spit, though, which I suppose was rather fitting." He chuckles. "And then I whipped out my sonic screwdriver– Yes, it works even when it's wet. And I set off this high-frequency noise that scared the Spit away. And he slithered all the way to his cave and we could finally run back to the TARDIS. And she– She helped me… Well, let's just say, without making this too inappropriate, that that was the night things changed between us. But we didn't have very long before…"

Rose forces her eyes open and sees nothing but the red numbers of her alarm clock staring back at her in the darkness. She cranes her neck, scrunching up her nose as she tries to pick out details in the dark.

"Doctor?"

His fingers stop moving. "Yes?"

"Who are you talking to?" She grunts and props herself up on her elbows. "And why are you lying down there?"

"Ehm… Myself?"

"No, you said–" She sits up straight, hand fumbling after the switch for the lamp on her nightstand. "You said 'your mum'." She squints at the light and shields her eyes with one hand. "What…?" She shakes her head to clear it from the lingering fogginess of sleep. "I'm not… Am I…?"

"Weeeell… It depends on what you mean. Are you sleeping? No, not anymore. Are you naked? Yes, definitely." He grins, chin tilted up. "Are you beautiful? Always. Are you mine? According to that ring on your finger, I dare say yes. Are you going to work tomorrow? Not a chance. Are you carrying my son–"

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god!" She grabs his hand, squeezing it hard. "I'm _pregnant_?"

"Yep."

"But… How? I thought… We've been so careless, Doctor. For-for _years_. When we've been out and none of us had a condom and… God, I don't even wanna know how many times we've shagged in my office. Oh, and at the pub loo during quiz night, most stakeouts, probably every closet we've ever come across that's big enough for a shag. And nothing. I didn't think– Never thought this could even happen. I'm– This– How?"

He shrugs. "Dunno. Dumb luck, I suppose. 'Cause… It is, isn't it?" He averts his eyes, running his fingers over her belly. "Luck. Right?"

She breathes out something sounding like 'yeah' and hurls herself on top of him, snuggling her face into the crook of his neck and filling her lungs with his scent. He wraps his arms around her waist and shifts their position until they're both comfortable and face to face, capturing her lips, prodding at the seem of them to dip his tongue into her mouth. She hums and kisses him back with fervour, raking her nails through his hair and scratching his sideburns.

She pulls back, resting her arms across his chest for support. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to. Tomorrow. Didn't want to wake you up when you were snoring so happily. And drooling!" He brushes her fringe from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. "Reckoned you needed your rest now that…now that… Now that you have a little life growing inside you."

"How long have you known?"

"Oh, ten minutes or so."

"What?"

"Yes, I woke up because I…" He smiles, deep crinkles fanning out from his eyes, and touches his temple. "Here. I felt him here. You don't feel him?"

"No," she says with a pout.

"Oh, you will."

"Yeah? You sure?"

He nuzzles her nose. "Yep."

"How far along am I, then?"

"I… I don't know, Rose. I would've– Before. I would've been able to tell. But now… Maybe if I tasted your–"

"Don't finish that sentence. I don't wanna know."

He chuckles. "Fair enough."

"Must be a few weeks, though, yeah? If you can feel his consciousness."

"Yeah, I think so. I'd guess…ten-thirteen weeks. There about."

Her eyebrows shoot up. "What?! Well, I knew I was late, but I didn't think… It's not like it's the first time. After all that time travelling, and jumping with the dimension cannon, it never sorted itself. So I just assumed… 'Cause I feel fine! I'm not tired, don't feel sick. Nothing."

"Not everyone has symptoms, you know."

"Yeah, but still…" She grins, toying with his wonky ear. "You know what this means, right?"

"What?"

"We'll have to tell mum."

His smile dies, eyes wide open in fright. "No! No, no, no. She'll _kiss_ me. A lot. On the mouth!"

"Yeah, she will. Oh, she'll _love_ you. She's been… Ever since the wedding, she's been asking. Well. Nagging, more like."

"She has?"

"Yeah. I didn't wanna… Well, I didn't know…"

"It's okay."

"Oh, my god. We're having a baby."

"Yep."

"Poor kid."

He laughs, gripping her tighter when she almost slides off. "Nah. We'll be the coolest parents in the world. Lucky kid! And lucky us. Very, _very_lucky us. So…" He runs his hands down her back to her bum, squeezing her. "Whilst we're up… Celebrate?"

"Well, since I'm not allowed to go to work tomorrow, I suppose…"

He catches her eye, serious expression on his face. "Really, though, Rose. You're carrying our child. I don't want you in the field."

"'Course not! But…" She runs her fingers through his sparse chest hair. "You'll have to quit work as well."

"Oh?"

"Yep. Need you as my little slave. Do my every bidding, yeah?" She grins, tongue caught between her teeth. "Fetch me ice cream in the middle of the night. Give me breakfast in bed. Get my slippers. Rub my feet… You've got your work cut out for you now."

"Not a problem. Consider it done. I'll hand in my resignation tomorrow."

"What? Really? Are you serious?"

"Yes. You and I both know neither of us would keep our sanity doing a desk job, and I don't want to be in the field either. Not now. It's not worth it. Nothing is more important to me than you and little… Kasterborous?"

"Oh, my god. No. No!"

"No? How about…Merlin?"

She laughs and gives him a good-natured pinch in the side. "No. We're giving him a normal name."

"So no Theta Sigma, then?"

She clamps a hand over his chuckling mouth. "You just lost the right to name our child. Our _child_. Oh, my god, we're having a _baby_."

He tugs her hand off his face, gives it a kiss and places it back on his chest. "Really? I had no idea."

"Shut up. Hard to digest, all right?" She gives his forehead a few taps. "How's it feel? In there."

"Brilliant. Fantastic. Molto Bene!" He smiles and brushes her lips with his, murmuring, "Very, very good."

"Good."

He grinds his hips against hers. "You never did give me an answer with regards to the celebration, though…"

"Oh, that. Well," she says, leaving a trail of kisses across his chest and stomach as she scoots down his body, "reckon a celebration definitely is in order."


End file.
